Shattered Faith
by wendigo3
Summary: Paige encounters depression when her boyfriend is killed as she decides whether or not to keep her powers and avenge her love's Death.


Shattered Faith  
By Wendigo3  
  
SYNP: Set into the near future, after her boyfriend is killed by a demon, she is wanting to give up her powers as she tumbles more and more into depression. The demon is after Paige next, and if she doesn't get it together and find her sisters, then the Charmed Ones will be gone forever.  
  
Disclaimer: OK, I don't own rights to Charmed or O-Town's song: One Heart. I wish I did, but I don't, it's that simple.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The darkness of the room pierced into Paige as she looked helplessly at the bottle of   
  
Whisky that sat on the table inches from her reach. The bottle was full and unopened as Paige gently looked at it deciding what to do. A few months earlier there was nothing   
  
that anyone could do to make her surrender her powers, but at that moment she was ready   
  
to do it without hesitation. The cold air that entered from the window caught her   
  
attention as the last bit of courage was lost and she reached for the bottle. She brought it   
  
up to her mouth, forgetting that it wasn't opened, and then projected it out the window   
  
without doubt. A tear fell down her face remembering the face of the one she loved.   
  
Paige stood up from the table and walked over to her bed and fell on it, wishing that as   
  
soon as she touched it every problem would ease from her life.  
  
  
"One heart can make a difference  
One choice can change it all  
One voice can travel the distance  
And be heard all around the world"  
  
The radio had turned itself on as Paige glanced at it, and then followed the cord to an   
  
outlet that was empty. The radio wasn't turned on, and there were no batteries powering   
  
it. The sweet voices continued as she listened to the words and the message that someone   
  
was trying to show her. She whispered quietly to herself that it wasn't too late as the   
  
radio volume turned up louder and louder, no doubt attempting to draw Piper and Phoebe   
  
to the room as well.  
  
  
"Would you make a sacrifice  
If you knew that it was right  
Well the answer's there if you look inside  
Will you run and hide or will you fight the fight"  
  
Paige glanced at the picture of Luke next to the radio and smiled gently. She looked up   
  
to Piper and Phoebe who walked in listening to the words, and then stared at Paige with   
  
sadness, "He was trying to protect me, he jumped in front of the energy ball because he   
  
thought I was helpless and he had no idea." Phoebe and Piper walked over to Paige and   
  
held her close as the song continued and the words formed different meanings for each of   
  
them. The baby inside Piper kicked giving her a sense of belonging and to continue to be   
  
a Charmed One as Phoebe remembered her sacrifice of love.  
  
  
"There's a power inside you  
There's a battle to be won  
Every victory has a beginning  
The way it always has begun  
With the power of one"  
  
Urgency pulled them away from their thought as a large explosion in the attic shook the   
  
house and screamed at their ears. The girls instantly got up and ran to the attic awaiting   
  
the next form of evil that would destroy them or extinguish their future as Paige extended   
  
her arm and the flesh of the demon's arm began to melt away. He screamed in pain as   
  
they all looked at Paige who was filled with such incredible rage and hatred. The power   
  
that she had over the demon left quickly with an unknown beginning as the girls were   
  
thrown backwards into the attic wall, causing a pile of old books and magazines to fall on   
  
them.   
  
"One day you'll realize it  
That one hope is all you need  
One dream that we can all share  
One dream we all believe"  
  
Phoebe stood up first and then Piper who tried to freeze the demon but was unsuccessful.   
  
Realizing that her powers were useless, she helped Paige up as Phoebe slowly chanted a   
  
protection spell to hide them from his vision. The spell, unfortunately and as powerful as   
  
it was, didn't work. The demon sent a large blast of fire at the girls in which Paige stood   
  
foreword and held out hands using her power to alter the direction of the fire to engulf   
  
it's sender. The demon fell down but quickly got back up with a stronger rage than   
  
before as Piper turned to Phoebe, "I don't know what we can do."  
  
"And we'll make that sacrifice  
Just because we know its right  
And we'll face the answers that's there inside  
We won't run and hide we're gonna fight the fight"  
  
Realizing what must be done, Paige used her power to call for the large dagger hanging   
  
on the wall and threw it at the demon as a blast of fire hit her, sending her flying   
  
backwards. The blood fell from her ears and nose as memories of death filled the   
  
remaining sisters. Phoebe and Piper turned to the demon in disbelief as they too were   
  
propelled across the attic, especially Phoebe who was thrown out the attic window. An   
  
evil appeared next to the demon with a rage far superior than that of the source as the   
  
body of the demon melted and then he looked at Paige and Piper, both unconscious and   
  
barely hanging on. The white lighter was healing Phoebe as Cole walked foreword and   
  
waved his hands, freezing the sisters in time by dark magic, but using it for good to give   
  
Leo time to save them.  
  
Phoebe and Piper walked into the foyer with a cup of coffee as the music still played as   
  
loud as ever. Annoyance filled the air as the sisters glanced at each other, proud that they   
  
had avenged an innocent's death that was also in Love with Paige. The choice once   
  
again came to them as they each slowly smiled at each other, with Paige wiping away the   
  
tear that fell slowly. Each of the sisters were once again unharmed as well as the baby   
  
inside of Piper, protected by the strange magic of love that not even the most evil of   
  
creatures could devour.   
  
  
"There's a power inside you  
There's a battle to be won  
Every victory has a beginning  
The way it always has begun  
With the power of one"  
  
  
The End  
Please review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
